


Counting stars

by boleyn13



Series: Let's be lonely together [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Living Together, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spiderman cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “I have no intention of fucking this up. I really like how things are right now. Me and him getting along. Talking shit. I absolutely want this to continue… but damn, I am right, he is hot and smart and an asshole and easy to talk to and amazing and… Fuck it, it’s the right time. Right now is the right time. I’m going to swipe that asshole off his feet. I’ll organize a carriage ride through central park and… too many people. I’ll rent the fucking park for the night.”Rhodey didn’t even need to tell him that he was crazy, one look was more than enough. So much about his enthusiasm. “Too much, right?”“No, I actually believe that you’re thinking too small. Why don’t you call the orchestra of the MET to play some classical music in the park?”“Okay, I got it… I suck at this.”Tony is so done with just being Loki's roommate.





	Counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> Part 5 of this little series! Are Loki and Tony finally going to start dating? We're going to find out :)
> 
> Have fun :D

“And… I won. Again. Hail me and my 32th win against a god. God of what? Definitely not god of car racing, because I kicked your ass. For the 32th time. Where is my parade? I need to brag!”

For some reason Loki didn’t seem too impressed by Tony’s awesomeness. No, he was doing that thing when he was reproachfully raising one eyebrow, acting like he was way too cool and sophisticated for showing off. Very cute coming from a guy who once refused to help out when actual gargoyles attacked New York, because there hadn’t been enough of an audience. Yeah.

“Really, Stark?”

“Hey, it’s the 32th time. I have every right to annoy you with this and I will. Again and again. Have I mentioned that I deserve a parade? With champagne and a plane that writes my name in the sky. And yours. Like in ‘Tony completely kicked Loki’s ass’ at Need For Speed.”

There was no way Tony was going to stop singing his own praise, while Loki put down his controller and got up from the couch. “Call me when you’re finished being completely full of yourself. Then I might ask for a rematch.”

“Oh, that can take a while. I haven’t even started my victory dance.”

“Please, give me a 10 second lead, so I can get out of here.”

Such a sore loser. Just another reason why it was so much ridiculous fun to beat him at a game. At video games. Loki wiped the floor with Tony in every other territory. The worst time they had played chess Tony had been traumatised. Oh and that smug smile. Loki wouldn’t even show off, just give him that grin that said ‘What did you expect? I am a god.’ So yes, Tony was having a blast. In the meantime Loki had headed for the kitchen and was already coming back with a little bowl full of carrot sticks and sour dip. Tony couldn’t imagine that there had been food before Loki. At least he couldn’t remember what he had been eating before Loki actually started using his kitchen.

When he reached for one of the sticks Loki slapped his wrist. Not in the gentle kind of way. “Ouch! Hey, no reason to be a sore loser!”

“What? You don’t know this about me? I am the worst loser there is and I can hold on to that feeling for a long time. Now turn on the TV, I want to watch a movie.” Loki was nibbling on a carrot and Tony rolled his eyes. Your majesty had lost, so they would stop playing. Nothing new there.

“Fine, but I am the formidable winner therefore I decide what we are going to watch.”

With a dismissive gesture Loki told him that he didn’t care anyway, he was too busy eating his carrot sticks and not sharing with Tony. Oh, he was so going to choose something that Loki hated. Something fluffy and cute. Tooth achingly sweet.

“Have you ever seen My little pony?”

Wrong thing to say. Without another comment Loki once again got up to his feet. “It seems like we’re not going to spend the rest of the night together. Good night, Stark.”

“You’re such a drama queen!” Tony called after him before switching to the TV. No way he was going to watch My little pony. Netflix was going to offer him something better. Or that would have been the plan. If not for the distress signal.

“Damn it, kid! It’s game night! Friday, answer the call.”

No over-reactions yet, the kid had the habit to call Tony at the worst times over nothing at all. Tony needed more fingers than he had to count the times Peter had called him to inform him about the newest supervillain and then they had turned out to be their everyday conman.

“Ironman here, relaxing on my couch and I got a sulky black haired hottie in the room next door. So this better be good.”

“So sorry, Mr. Stark, but I kinda have a situation here…”

Peter’s voice was hectic, he was panting and Tony could hear shots being fired in the background. Awesome. “On my way.”

Movie night was not going to happen.

 ***

Tony had to admit that Peter was even better at attracting trouble than himself. The average criminals obviously weren’t enough anymore, now Peter was going after wise guys. If Tony were the police he would be pissed off. Soon there was nothing left for them to do.

If only…

48 minutes later Tony was back in the penthouse, stepping out off his suit and counting down from ten. He would have to hold another speech, play the responsible adult and that was a role that didn’t suit Tony best. The day that Peter realised that Tony was learning as much as he was – Tony would be fucked.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark! That was awesome! We were such a good team! How you took care of that guy after I tossed him to you and…”

“Slow down a second and for god’s sake, stop sneaking up on me! Doors are a great invention, use them.” Rubbing his temples Tony turned around to face the kid, putting on his stern, responsible, adult face. Quite the challenge.

Unlike Tony Peter looked like he had had the best night of his life. He had already pulled off his mask, his hair was sweaty and tousled, his cheeks were flushed, the smile on his lips huge and his eyes sparkling. Just wonderful.

“Right, sorry, but this was so…”

“Reckless, dangerous and off limits. What were you thinking?”

“Nothing! I swear! I was patrolling around the block. Friendly neighbourhood spider like we agreed! I didn’t plan on the Cosa Nostra establishing their new headquarters right around the corner.”

Tony sighed, this kid was giving him a headache. All this excitement about beating up crooks and making the neighbourhood safer. No, Tony wasn’t going to smirk and he definitely wasn’t going to show Peter that he had also been having fun. This was the ‘You gotta call me before bad guys are pointing machine guns at you, not during’ talk. Not the ‘Being a superhero is awesome’ talk.

“Oh yes, you are really upset about having the mafia next door. I can tell by the grin on your faces. Jesus, doesn’t that hurt your cheeks?”

For a second Peter managed to look guilty and then he was all smiles again. “I am sorry that I can’t be sorry, but it was the first time we really fought together and it was so awesome, Mr. Stark!”

Tony was so tempted to raise his hand to offer a high-five, but no, he was going to be the responsible one. Well, he could praise him a little bit. “Okay, I admit you did a good job and didn’t have to completely save your ass. Just promise me that next time you step into the godfather that you’ll call me beforehand. Spares me the stress and a potential heart attack.”

“Yes, sure. I promise. Sure thing. Yes, sir.” How many times could a person nod in three seconds?

Fine, Tony would let him off the hook, the kid was too happy to really get any of his criticism. “Good and don’t forget to…”

“Don’t mind me, just passing through.”

Fuck that spotlight grabbing god with the worst timing in the world. This situation couldn’t be misinterpreted, Loki was so obviously living here. Dressed in sweatpants and green long-sleeved shirt, strolling across the room as casually as possible. Obviously it had taken him the entire time of Tony taking out the mob with Peter to finish his carrot sticks, because he was only now returning the empty bowl to the kitchen. This was going to be so much fun to explain to Peter.

Speaking of the kid a hilarious variety of emotions was visible on his face. First of all panic because someone was here, seeing him in costume but without his mask. Then shock and surprise that this someone was Loki. Then confusion why they weren’t all fighting yet. Granted, the dumbfounded look on Peter’s face was kind of cute. Still, some explaining was in order.

With ridiculously wide eyes Peter followed all of Loki’s movements. “Is he… are you… I mean that’s…” Suddenly his voice dropped to a whisper and he addressed Tony directly. “This is Loki, right?”

Oh, this was just cute, Tony wanted to ruffle his hair. For now he just whispered back. “Yes, that’s Loki and since he is standing right next to us he can hear you although you’re whispering.”

The reactions were priceless, Loki was grinning like a shark, clearly enjoying having this effect on Peter. The kid was blushing fiercely, audibly clearing his throat. “Right… sorry. What is Loki doing here in your penthouse, Mr. Stark?”

“What he is doing here? Taking up way more space in the fridge than I allow him to, but he doesn’t give a shit. Isn’t that right, Lokes?”

Said Asgardian god was already coming back from the kitchen. “I don’t care what you say, Stark.”

Tony grinned at Peter. “You see?”

Nothing about this helped to get rid of Peter’s total confusion. Tony was sure that he had worsened the entire situation with every single word and Peter’s eyes were still as wide as plates. It was mean to find this funny, even more so because Loki was playing along.

“Uhm…” Peter seemed to swallow down a lump in his throat. “But isn’t he…” Straightening his back Peter obviously decided that he had enough guts to address Loki directly. Who was something else entirely than the mob. “Aren’t you kind of evil…sir?”

Oh, Tony adored the mischievous grin spreading on Loki’s face. This was just amazing. “It varies from moment to moment, but I hear I can be quite wicked.”

“Don’t listen to him, Peter. He is a big, bright ray of sunshine.” Tony winked at Loki who pulled out a dagger out of nowhere and cocked his head. “What did we say about new nicknames?”

“Yeah, yeah, no new ones without you approving of them. But you never approve of anything. No reason to pull out the pointy things.” Tony winked at him and Loki rolled his eyes, the dagger disappearing as quickly as it had materialised.

By now Peter had obviously giving up understanding what was going on. “Mr. Stark, this is so weird and I have no idea what you want me to or if I supposed to attack him.”

Loki laughed and it sounded almost endearing. If Tony had to bet, he’d say that Loki liked Peter. Which would make sense, the kid was a charmer. “Do you want to attack me, little spider?”

“God no, sir, because… you look really intimidating and I am still only thinking about how you did that thing with the dagger and… do you do magic? Real magic?”

Still chuckling Loki walked past them. “I like the kid. Don’t listen to anything Stark says and if he gives you an advice, do the opposite.”

“You are a jerk, Lokes!” Tony called after him, but Loki couldn’t be bothered and Peter released a long deep breath as soon as the god was gone. “I still don’t understand.”

Okay, Tony was going to show some mercy. “He’s living here. He is my roommate. Part time Avenger. Low profile though, because most people don’t know that he actually is a pretty decent guy. Killer sense of humour. Shitty taste in music though. And yeah, he does have real magic. It’s awesome when it’s not terrifying.”

Peter slowly nodded although he didn’t look like he had understood all of that. Anyways, he was finally getting over the initial shock and a new emotion took its place. “Like a real sorcerer is your roommate? That’s so amazing. I can’t even imagine what he is like. Do you guys hang out together? Like watching movies and stuff? Sorry, that’s none of my business, but… Part time Avenger? Why didn’t you call him to help us? I would have loved to see…”

“Slow down, Parker, yeah? That guy you are swooning over right now, he would have snorted and put down the phone, because he thinks that taking out the mob is a waste of his super awesome powers. He rarely does get his ass up from the couch. Gives me a headache and it should be impossible to have that kind of waist when you don’t move and eat something every five minutes.” Tony trailed off, because this was heading into a direction that it definitely shouldn’t. Not with Peter present. That kid was enough traumatised already.

“So you guys do hang out together… Iron Man and Loki being roommates. That’s so weird but really cool. Does he…”

“Alright, Parker, enough with all of these questions about my roommate. It’s way past your bedtime. How about you head home and try to not run into any more criminals, okay?” Tony patted him on the shoulder and pushed him towards the window. Quite the disappointment for Peter. “But Mr. Stark I was hoping we could still talk about… I got some questions and…” Tony was still pushing when Peter’s body suddenly tensed up. Then the kid’s mouth got the better of him and Tony felt all colour draining from his face. “Oh my god, is he the black haired hottie you’ve been talking about?”

“Way past your bedtime! Why are you still here? If you aren’t out of here in three seconds I’ll tell your aunt May that you’re running around, beating up criminals. Your aunt is totally hot by the way.”

Yeah, Peter wasn’t buying it and Tony needed a drink.

 ***

Rhodey wasn’t able to stop laughing and Tony felt an overwhelming temptation to hit him on the back of his head. That wouldn’t be a nice thing to do though, so he decided to repeat the same sentence for the 1000th time. “It’s not that funny.”

“Yes, it is. Spiderman, a 15 year old kid, figures out your crush on Loki in less than a minute and is trying to assure you that it’s totally okay… Sorry, it’s too good.” Rhodey was actually wiping his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

Tony should have never shown him Peter’s texts. It was absolutely time to fight this urge to talk about the Loki business. They already had come to an agreement. As soon as the right moment was there Tony was going to ask Loki out and they would end up being the most amazing power couple ever. Actually becoming a couple may not be part of the agreement, but Tony had his own ideas.

So yeah, everything was completely fine. No need to still meet up with Rhodey over drinks and whine about how he had no idea how to get Loki to date him. Now he was whining about the kid actually trying to interfere with Tony’s love life.

Tony had spit out his morning coffee when he had read Peter’s texts.

_Sorry I was totally out of line yesterday_

_Totally not my business who you are dating_

_Or not dating_

_Are you dating?_

_It’s totally fine that you are into guys by the way_

_Not that you didn’t already know that_

_I’ll stop now_

“He’s adorable.”

“He’s a headache. Fortunately Loki was already out of the room when Peter started babbling.”

Finally Rhodey had stopped laughing and turned somewhat serious. “So? I thought you and Loki were on the same page? He knows you like him.”

“Yes, but I’d rather not have him know that I called him a hottie in front of a 15 year old and I don’t want a 15 year old showing interest in my dating life. Which is still non-existent… Because I shot myself in the foot. I said I would ask him out when the time was right. How do I know when the time is right?”

Tony knew that he was going to get a smartass reply, he could see it coming from a mile away. “Why don’t you ask the kid? He seems very eager to help you.”

“Fuck you, you suck as a friend.”

“Hey, what do you want me to say? Your Loki business goes way beyond my head. Strangely enough he is the one with the completely fucked up romantic past, so I guess you have to wait for him to let you know. Why are we even talking about this? We both know that sooner or later you’re just going to jump him.” Rhodey shrugged and Tony’s mouth dropped open in fake offence. “Excuse me, sir! What are you thinking of me? I do have some self-control.”

Why did that earn him a raised eyebrow? “Rhodes, I’ve been living with the guy for months now and nothing happened. I didn’t even use Friday to spy on him… Well, not a lot. Just a little bit.”

“I know, Tony and I applaud you for that. It’s also the smart thing to do since he could turn you into an ant and crush you if you made the wrong move… Not that this would stop you.”

Yeah, Rhodey did know a thing or two about him. He had witnessed Tony doing so much stupid stuff, he had to think that he was insane. For a very good reason and normally Tony would be inclined to agree. This was different though. “I have no intention of fucking this up. I really like how things are right now. Me and him getting along. Talking shit. I absolutely want this to continue… but damn, I am right, he is hot and smart and an asshole and easy to talk to and amazing and… Fuck it, it’s the right time. Right now is the right time. I’m going to swipe that asshole off his feet. I’ll organize a carriage ride through central park and… too many people. I’ll rent the fucking park for the night.”

Rhodey didn’t even need to tell him that he was crazy, one look was more than enough. So much about his enthusiasm. “Too much, right?”

“No, I actually believe that you’re thinking too small. Why don’t you call the orchestra of the MET to play some classical music in the park?”

“Okay, I got it… I suck at this.” Tony ran a hand through his hair and tried to come up with some a bit more low-key. No pun intended. Dinner at the Rainbow Room? Watching the stars from the top of the Empire State Building?

Small-scale, Tony, small-scale.

“I could call Adele for a private concert at my place.” Tony suggested and Rhodey clearly was about to give up on him. “Listen, Tony… I think you should wait. You agreed that you would ask him out at the right time and it’s his job to tell you when that time has come.”

Yes, that made perfect sense, but Tony answered with a pout. “I don’t wanna wait… The kid knows that I like Loki. I’ll look like a completely hopeless case if I don’t date him in a week from now.”

And Rhodey was back to laughing. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 ***

Small-scale. Casual. Smooth. Tony could do that. He had asked countless people out on dates. Thousands. But none of them has had the capability to turn him into a cockroach or teleport him into a volcano. Better to treat lightly.

Also, because the universe was a fucked-up and stupid place, Loki had become one of Tony’s best friends and those were very rare these days. There was no way Tony was going to screw up their movie and video game nights.

Small-scale…

Tony let the door fall closed behind him and called out before he had the chance to change his mind. “Lokes! Come over here, I brought Thai food. We’re going to eat it together and it’s going to be a date! Also it’s going to be awesome!”

“I am sorry to disappoint you, boss, but Loki is not at home.”

“Friday, you’re ruining my date plans…” Grumbling Tony put down the bags of food on the table and sat down, moaning in frustration. “What dimension did he jump into? Did he at least leave a note?”

“Loki didn’t use teleportation to leave. He claimed that he was going out.”

Was that supposed to be fucking joke?

“Seriously? He’s out? When I complained that he didn’t get his ass off the couch I didn’t actually mean that I wanted him to get his ass off the couch. Not when I’m not here. Shit…”

Instead of working his charms on his sexy roommate Tony was home alone, eating cold Thai food and watching Fuller House on Netflix. Which was freaking terrible. Loki was always here, a very rare thing that Tony could count on. Today he wasn’t here, of course and there was nobody else here to whom Tony could complain about that. Okay, Tony was just going to sit here and wait till Loki got back. Couldn’t take that long.

Six hours.

That was 25 percent of an entire day.

That was how long Tony waited. In a completely dignified way. Definitely not sprawled out on the couch, covered in Thai leftovers and snoring softly. Luckily Friday had been created by a genius, so she warned him before Loki could step into the room. Enough time to brush himself off, sit up and pretend that he was just casually hanging out.

Loki came in and he looked good. Ridiculously good. Dark tight jeans and a leather jacket. At least the waiting had paid off. Taking off his jacket Loki sat down next to Tony, propping up his feet on the couch table. “What are we watching?”

“Boardwalk Empire.”

Loki hummed in appreciation and Tony already went over the right things to say. Small-scale. Casual. Smooth. “You went out tonight?”

Good start, bravo.

“Yes…” Short reply, not particularly exciting, but good enough. Tony could go from there.

“Whereto?”

“A bar.”

Tony winced, but no, he was not going to cause a scene. No big deal, Loki had gone out to a bar without him. Where was the harm in that? Except for the club not being the right place to find a lover, so the bar is where you go. Fuck, now he was quoting Ed Sheeran songs in his mind. “Cool, you could have asked me. I know a couple of nice places.”

Loki shot him a glance and smirked. “Me too.”

Right sometimes Tony forgot that Loki had lived in New York before moving in with him. “Okay, at that nice place of yours… you talked to anybody?”

There was no way Tony still sounded casual. No way in hell.

“Sure. Isn’t that the reason people go out? To socialise?”

Tony huffed. Who was Loki going to socialise with? Idiots who were hanging out in bars and had no idea how awesome he was? Sure, anybody could see that Loki was hot and had those legs that didn’t seem to end. They still didn’t know shit. Not that he was an amazing cook who loved to do Mexican dishes. That Loki used his right hand to cut peppers but his left hand to write. That Loki could quote the entire first season of Fargo. That Loki thought social media was a definite sign that humans weren’t ready to interact with an advanced species from outer space. That Loki always made enough food for two people even when Tony wasn’t at home. That Loki instantly went online to look up the lyrics of a song he liked. He did that every time.

That Loki could teleport, fly, move objects with his mind and shapeshift.

That he was willing to listen and still wouldn’t take any of your shit.

They didn’t know that Loki was amazing.

“I am right here, you know.” Tony shrugged. “You can talk to me when you want to socialise.”

Loki smiled and Tony remembered that this was another reason why he was awesome. “We talk all the time.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. I just felt like getting some fresh air. I’m spending way too much time inside.”

This was ridiculous, but Tony was jumping at any chance he might get. “You want some fresh air and you go to a bar? I’m sorry, but that is either bullshit or dumb.”

“Maybe I just felt like getting out of here for a while. I’m not asking you where you go when you’re not here.”

“Oh, but I will gladly tell you anyway. When I’m not here, I either doing boring work for Stark Industries or Avengers business that you think you are too good for.” Tony winked at him and Loki laughed in response. “Midgardian criminals are so plain… not worth my attention and you’re doing great taking care of that.”

“Well, if you helped me from time to time, you would get out of here more often, then you wouldn’t have to check out a bar on a Wednesday night.” Tony thought that was a pretty good argument, but Loki was looking right through it. “You really have a problem with me going to a bar, do you?”

“No, I don’t… Nevermind.”

That stupid, beautiful smile wouldn’t leave Loki’s face, even when he turned back to the TV. There was something else about it though. Teasing. Loki was completely aware of their little dance and he was having fun with it. Feeling amused by Tony’s… jealousy?

Okay, the carriage and the orchestra was still a shitty idea, but Tony had been right about one thing. It was the right time.

“Lokes…”

“Hmm?” Loki turned back to him, arching an eyebrow.

Here goes nothing. “You still feel like getting some fresh air?”

“Why?”

“Because… this penthouse has an amazing balcony with quiet the view and I have a great bottle of Chardonnay that’s still waiting to be drunk.”

Damn, that had to be the tamest offer Tony had ever made anybody and yet he felt a nervousness that was probably inappropriate for his age. And pathetic. Also somewhat exciting. His heart was doing little jumps, that couldn’t be natural.

“I think I’d like that.”

A very simple answer and Tony needed a bit of self-control to not instantly jump to his feet. That would look ridiculous. “Cool, I’ll get the wine.”

Very slowly and definitely dignified Tony got up to his feet and walked towards the kitchen. Fine, Tony was doing great so far. From here on now all he had to do was not fucking it up. After grabbing the bottle of wine and two glasses Tony walked back into the living room. Loki was already out on the balcony. Good. Tony was going to play this cool. Both of them knew they were this was going, Tony had made that perfectly clear.

Joining Loki outside Tony put down the bottle and the glasses on a little table between two deckchairs and made himself comfortable.

Loki was standing at the balcony railing, contemplating the city. Tony’s thoughts wandered back to a couple of months ago. When Loki had decided that the entire city of New York shouldn’t have electricity because he wanted to look at the stars. After having been left in a rather violent way by his tool of an ex-boyfriend. Right now Loki didn’t look like he was going to turn the lights out. But you never knew…

Tony filled both glasses and then held one out to Loki. “Here.”

The wine was enough to coax Loki over to him. Thanking him Loki took his glass and sat down next to Tony. “Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses and Tony smiled to himself, because this, the two of them together, hanging out, wasn’t something he needed or wanted to get used to. No, this already was part of his life. Didn’t stop him from wanting more of it.

“This is nice…” Tony mumbled softly, gesturing at the glass in his hand, then at their surroundings and eventually the two of them. “Sitting here, the wine’s good… we should do that more often.”

“We’re already doing this quite often. The main difference is that we’re sitting on the balcony instead of the couch… and normally you’re drinking scotch.” Loki couldn’t stop being a smartass, not even for a second. Yes, Tony had to call him out on that. “Lokes, you’re ruining the mood, shut up and be pretty.”

Chuckling in amusement Loki took a sip from his wine and they enjoyed the silence for a couple of minutes. Like Tony had said it was nice. Relaxed. He didn’t have to worry about what to say next or come up with some line. It was Loki who spoke up again.

“I’ll always do things by myself. I am good with people, very good. I enjoy the presence of smart, charming and interesting people. Like you. But I also like being by myself. Sometime I’ll wander off for a week or two. To Asgard. Or to any other world. I’ll want to spend nights by myself. Just reading a book or whatever comes to my mind. That’s who I am and what I want.”

Only by the end Loki turned to look at him. His expression was still calm, almost soft and Tony just knew that he wasn’t worried. That he knew that Tony would understand. Which he did. God, anybody would try to stop Loki from being an awesome, independent badass was an idiot.

“I get that… Same with me. Hell I might not even notice that you’re gone, because I’m spending two days in my lab straight. Okay, that’s a lie. I would notice that you’re gone, but yeah, I also sometimes want to be left alone… but most of the time I really enjoy spending time you. You really lighten the place up with your sarcasm and snark. We’ve haven’t had a lot of that in a long time…”

Loki smiled, slightly tilting his head. Tony wasn’t sure, but he thought it was possible that Loki might try to hide a soft blush. “Too soon to be sure yet, but I guess I will spend more time here than elsewhere…”

Tony smiled back and it made sense that it should finally be so easy. With Loki. How could it be anything else? The comfortable silence came back to engulf them and Tony didn’t need to look to know that their hand were right next to each other on the table. The glasses ended up being ignored and ultimately forgotten when Tony and Loki laced their fingers together.

 


End file.
